Across The Pond
by NaylaWood
Summary: When Scorpius is transferred to Hogwarts to learn more discipline, he starts to learn more about his families past that America sheltered him from.


Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy sprawled out on his bed with the dim light from his lamp glowing upon his pale face and the crisp book in his hands. The sound of heavy footsteps thudded a path to his rooms. He closed his eyes, warily anticipating the creak of an opening door. The intruder paused for moment then swooped in.

"Thought you would still be up," Scorpius father, Draco, grunted.

Scorpius simply shrugged pretending to not really care about his fate. What was it? Military school? No after school activities? That would mean he would have to quit all his equality groups. Quitting the Quodpot team? That was practically his life. Thank The Lord for Abraham Peasegood.

The older Malfoy sighed and looked at his son and said while slowly lowering himself to the corner of Scorpius's bed, "Your mother and I have been talking. We really think you should learn some discipline," Draco paused for a moment at his son's sarcastic scoff, "We both decided that we need to make sure you're in a place completely cut off from this parting scene."

As Scorpius's gears cranked in his mind, his jaw drops at the same time as his eyes widen. Both resembled a large 'O.'

"No, no, no! You can't be sending me to that boarding school you British people talk about all day. What was it? Hogwarth?"

"Scorpius..."

"Dad, dad, my friends are here, Quodpot is here, Brynn is here, everything's here! Please, dad! All the people In Europe are close minded snobs who refuse to use muggle technology to make their lives better. Do you know how behind they are on the equality act? They practically brainwash house elves. Dad, I won't go drinking again, I won't sneak out, I will keep my hormones on the down low-"

"Scorpius, this is our final decision. It has gotten worse lately and so has your temper. Don't even argue with me because you got into a fight then decided it would be fun to go Wizard Burning (drunk and butt naked) where you practically exposed yourself to the muggle world."

Scorpius bit his lip and sighed. There was no arguing. He already had three long lectures, and he didn't need another.

"Scorp, you know I love you, right?" He dad said, eyes searching Scorpius's, pleading for an answer. The younger Malfoy couldn't help but smile so his left dimple showed. Every time Draco got angry or frustrated with his son he would ask this question. Every time Scorpius would ask 'why do you alway ask that?' Draco wouldn't answer but chuckle along with his son. It was the two Malfoy's little way of reassure - that everything wasn't screwed and that they would be okay. It was always a relief. Today, Scorpius thought that moment would never come. After saying his good nights to his parents, he rolled over and turned off his lamp. It was a relief to know that he would be able to simply close his eyes and wake up in a new day.

Over the past month, Scorpius kept to good in false hope that his parents might change their minds. Sure, he couldn't help at making sarcastic remarks during class but nothing drastic. He had been packing mournfully and sadly crossing off days in the calendar. He sadly glared at the one left empty. Leaving day is tomorrow. To celebrate, his best friend, Brynn, took a farewell lap around Manhattan saying mournful goodbyes to all their favorite places.

"I'm really going to miss you. I really am," the bigger boy said to the petite redhead.

She grinned. "I know you are," she said. After a long skeptical look from Scorpius she quickly added, "yeah, me too." She sighs and kicks the socrete with her foot. "Scorp, you better be careful," She nodded toward Scorpius's insulin pump, "You won't have me to remind you about your blood sugar all the time. The last time you let it get bad was really scary."

After much scoffs and mumbled assurances Brynn decides to change the subject. "Anyways, Luis is having a costume party tonight. What are you wearing?"

He put his hand in his pockets as they quickly walked across the bustling city road and said, "nothing."

"Kinky."

He rolls his eyes. "No, you know what I mean. I'm not going."

She dramatically gasped and clutched her heart. "How on earth can this be?"

He sighs. "My parents though one lat 'family night' would be fun."

She raised her eyebrows and said, "I can't believe you're leaving me to hang out with your parents, as cool and British as they are." Declaring it was the end of this subject, she wildly spun on one foot and shook Scorpius's shoulders. "I have a present for you!" Scorpius's face lit up as she shoved a jar of peanut butter and a canister of coffee grinds in his hands. "I heard they don't have this in England."

"I think its Scotland but thanks," he says as Brynn scowls at his correction. She loves being right just as much as Scorpius likes presents. They gave each other one last final hug as he turned home.

He walks into his apartment welcomed with his parents laughing and watching TV. As much as Draco complained about the TV, he seemed to enjoy it more than his son. His mother got up and grabbed Scorpius and spun him around while she danced on her dainty, barefoot feet. Scorpius smiled and walked over to the coach where his father was watching his wife with an amused (and rather pleased) face. His pupils followed her as her flowing skirt gracefully spun out at all angles. Scorpius laughed as his father pushed a paper plate with a piece of pizza toward his face. He gratefully accepted and carefully peeled all the cheese off to eat first (to his father's disgust.) At the time, everything was well. However, who knew what surprises tomorrow could bring.

**A/N: So, how was it? Also, Quodpot is an American adaption to Quidditch. Abraham Pleasegood is the creator of Quodpot. You can read about it here: wiki/Quodpot  
**

**If it comes up, I will use the rules here: 2012/01/quadpot-beta-rules/  
**

**I would like to think Astoria likes to let her hair flow and dance barefoot around the little apartment. I would also like to think that Draco watches her, too embarrassed to get up and dance himself, but still finding ultimate joy from watching her. Please review! I would love to hear what you have to say. Does anyone know british slang out there? I'm American myself.**


End file.
